Confession of Flowers
by Barbara123
Summary: Sebagai hokage, Naruto harus mengunjungi desa lain selama beberapa minggu. Dan pada waktu itu, Sakura merasa... kesepian. Ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirim bunga, wanita itu bergegas untuk mencari arti bunga tersebut. Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau bunga punya arti sedalam itu? Canon, For LAFSEvent dan Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4. Fic pembuka LAFSEvent! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typos, alur cepat, dont like dont read!**

**AN: ****Selamat hari NaruSaku, minna-san! fiction ini adalah fiction pembuka Love At First Love Event NaruSaku :)**

**Subtema dari fiction ini: Unspoken Love**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Confession of Flowers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perang berakhir, banyak desa lain yang mulai muncul. Dan salah satu desa terbaru itu mempunyai nama Hana no Gakure. Sesuai namanya, desa tersebut dikelilingi bunga. Semua bunga dari setiap musim mekar di tempat itu. Sakura Haruno sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat tersebut, namun sejak menjabat sebagai kepala dokter di rumah sakit Konoha, dia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak sempat untuk keluar dari Konoha.

Dan tentu saja, Naruto, yang baru saja menjabat sebagai hokage harus mengunjungi desa terbaru itu dan membuat perkenalan. Karena desa itu adalah desa baru, mereka meminta pertolongan kepada Konoha Gakure tentang cara mengontrol keuangan dan semacamnya. Naruto harus di sana selama beberapa minggu.

Sakura berbohong jika dia dia bilang bahwa dia tidak merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Rumah sakit tanpa suara jeritan girang Naruto… terlalu sunyi.

Dan hari-hari Sakura terasa sangat melelahkan. Tidak ada Naruto yang memijit bahunya, tidak ada Naruto yang membuatnya tertawa lepas, tidak ada senyuman lebar yang membuat lelahnya terasa hilang. Tanpa Naruto, semuanya terasa bosan.

Bangun tidur, mengisi dokumentari, mengobati yang sakit, berlatih _taijutsu_, bersemedi mengumpulkan cakra di keningnya, mengobati yang sakit, operasi, makan malam bersama Ino…

Namun, malam itu, dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari kegiatan rutinnya.

"Ino! Buka pintunya!"

Ino yang baru saja melepaskan jubah dokternya langsung melotot. "Ada keadaan darurat apa?!"

Sakura langsung mundur selangkah, tertawa panik. "Tidak. Tidak. Bukan itu." Wanita 24 tahun itu memilin jarinya, wajahnya merona. "Kau… buku tentang arti-arti bunga itu… kau masih ada?"

Ino menaikkan sebelah. "Ada. Ini." Ino membongkar isi tasnya, mengeluarkan buku tebal yang sudah kumuh. "Untuk apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura langsung menyabet buku itu dan keluar dari ruangan Ino, membuat wanita berambut pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alis. Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menutup pintunya. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan katak mungil yang menunggu di mejanya. Di depan katak itu, terdapat setangkai bunga berwarna pink dengan putik mungil berwarna kuning di tengah kelopak bunga.

Sakura dengan gesit duduk di depan mejanya, membuka buku dari Ino. "Ah, ini dia." Sakura bergumam. "Pink Camellia. Artinya…"

_Longing for you._

Wajah Sakura langsung terbakar.

_Merindukanmu._

Wanita itu membekap wajahnya dengan buku tersebut, mengabaikan katak yang sudah melompat-lompat, tidak sabar untuk menerima balasan dari Sakura. "Maaf. Maaf." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan jeritan girang.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dadanya terasa mau meledak begini? Itu hanya Naruto!

"Ehem!"

Sakura melompat dari kursinya, menatap Ino sudah berdiri di depan ruangannya, menyeringai lebar. Mulut Sakura ternganga, megap-megap.

"Naruto ya? Pink Camellia? Boleh juga."

Wajah Sakura menjadi semakin terbakar. "Ino! Jangan masuk sembara…"

"Kenapa? Musim semi sudah mulai menyerang kalian berdua?" Ino menyeringai semakin lebar, menunjuk ke arah jendela, di mana terlihat pohon sakura yang sudah mekar. "Hei, dia tidak tulis surat untukmu, tapi cuma setangkai bunga?"

Sakura mendengus semakin balasan.

"Kalau begitu kau balas dia dengan bunga juga!" Ino berseru girang. "Ayo ke tokoku sekarang!"

"Hah?! Tapi…"

Sebelum Sakura sempat membantah, Ino sudah menyeretnya keluar dari kantornya. Katak Naruto hanya bisa duduk diam di meja, tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Dia mencapit tangkai bunga itu dengan mulutnya, dengan kikuk melompat-lompat mengikuti Sakura.

Pacar tuannya ini sangat merepotkan sekali.

**xxx**

"Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung di desa kami ini." Suara yang hangat dan ramah membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan. Lelaki pirang itu menoleh, menatap wanita berambut hitam kelam dengan kulit putih pucat.

"Oh, sama-sama. Kiyo-_san_. Ini tempat yang sangat ajaib sekali bagiku. Semua bunga di setiap musim mekar di sini." Naruto bergumam kagum. Meski desa ini hanya desa kecil, wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya ini adalah kepala desa. Seumur hidupnya, Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang selembut Kiyo ini. Lemah gemulai, namun jika ada yang berani melukai warga desanya, wanita itu siap untuk membunuh siapa saja.

"Hokage-_sama_. Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku yang membuatmu melihatku sampai seperti itu?"

Naruto melongo, cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan tertawa kaku, wajahnya merona. Kiyo punya insting yang sangat tajam, meski matanya buta. "Tidak… kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Naruto bergumam, teringat akan Haku. Lelaki pirang itu terdiam sesaat, menatap pemandangan di depannya. Bunga yang mekar bertebaran di mana-mana. Burung berkicau, langit yang biru… Tempat ini sunyi, namun sangat tentram. "Aku ingin membawa temanku ke sini. Dia pasti suka." Naruto tertawa, teringat akan Sakura.

"Wanita yang kau cintai. Betul? Kau mengirim camellia untuknya."

Naruto kembali tersedak, melotot ke arah Kiyo. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, membuat wajah Naruto merona. "Nama dia Sakura." Naruto meringis. "Benar. Bunga camellia yang kemarin kuberikan padanya."

"Sakura… ah, nama yang indah." Kiyo tersenyum. "Artinya… awal yang baru."

"Awal yang baru?"

"Betul." Kiyo menoleh ke arah pohon sakura yang sudah bermekaran. "Pohon sakura mekar sekitar akhir bulan Maret atau awal bulan April. Setiap kali kelopak bunga sakura sudah terlihat, itu berarti bahwa musim semi telah tiba. Awal yang baru pada setiap orang."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, menyeringai. "Aku ragu kalau Sakura-_chan_ tahu bahwa namanya punya arti sedalam itu. Eh… tapi kalau dipikir-pikir…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintainya pada pandangan pertama." Naruto tertawa malu, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Pada tanggal 3 April. Saat bunga sakura mekar."

"Bunga sakura juga berarti cinta. Kau tahu?" Kiyo tersenyum.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah.

"Dari ceritamu, aku bisa menebak kalau kau belum mengakui cintamu padanya." Kiyo duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu ikut campur. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya kalau kau mencintainya?"

Naruto tertawa kaku. "Ah… dia… menyukai lelaki lain?" Naruto teringat akan Sasuke. "Aku… mencintai Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak berharap untuk dibalas. Selama dia tersenyum, selama dia bahagia dan aku bisa terus melindunginya… aku sudah puas."

Kiyo terdiam sesaat. "Cinta yang tak terucapkan… begitu? Kau tidak mengaku padanya tentang perasaanmu. Kau _menunjukkan_ padanya kalau kau mencintainya. Bukan dengan kata-kata, melainkan perbuatanmu. Itulah alasan kau mengirim bunga itu tanpa kata sedikit pun."

"Begitulah." Naruto tertawa.

"Kau adalah lelaki yang tidak egois, Naruto-_sama_. Tapi sekali-kali, kau harus mengejar kebahagianmu sendiri."

Naruto terdiam. "Maksudmu… aku harus melupakan cintaku pada Sakura-_chan_ dan… mencari wanita lain?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi… tadi kau bilang…"

"Pikirkan ucapanku baik-baik, Naruto-_sama_." Kiyo tersenyum misterius. "Ah, katakmu sudah kembali."

Naruto langsung menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat kataknya sudah kembali. Kenapa Kiyo bisa sadar duluan? Wanita itu memang misterius. "Hei! Kau kembali juga! Bagaimana? Sakura-_chan_ suka dengan bunganya?" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Emm? Apa itu di mulutmu?" Naruto meraih setangkai bunga dari mulut kataknya. Mata birunya terpaku pada warna pink keputihan pada kelopak bunga itu. "Kiyo-_san_. Bunga apa ini?" Naruto memberikan bunga itu pada Kiyo. Wanita buta tersebut membawa bunga itu ke arah hidungnya. Dia meraba bunga itu sesaat.

"Ah…" Senyum mengembang di wajah Kiyo.

"Bunga apa itu? Apa artinya?" Naruto mulai mendesak.

"Azalea. Bunga ini sangat populer karena mudah dirawat dan indah warnanya. Arti bunga ini…"

"Apa? Apa?" Mata Naruto membundar.

"_Take care of yourself for me_." Senyum Kiyo melebar. "Demiku, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Sesaat, sosok Sakura yang berkacak pinggang dan memaksanya makan sayuran itu muncul di kepalanya. Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Sekarang aku percaya kalau Sakura-_chan_ yang mengirim bunga itu! Dia memang selalu menjagaku, mengobatiku jika aku terluka, memaksaku makan sayuran..." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Ahh... aku kangen padanya..." Lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan, menatap langit dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ini pesan darinya. Karena dia tidak ada di sisimu sekarang." Kiyo menyodorkan bunga itu ke arah Naruto. "Dia mencemaskanmu."

Naruto tersenyum, menerima bunga itu. Jarinya mengelus kelopak bunga yang halus itu.

_Take care of yourself for me._

"Tentu, Sakura-_chan_. Tentu."

**xxx**

Sakura menguap, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia membuka jendela kamarnya, menatap bulan dan bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Semalam dia mengirim balasan pada Naruto. Seharusnya pesan itu sudah sampai. Naruto pergi ke sana bersama para tetua. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Sakura menghela napas. Dia tahu kalau Naruto _sangat_ tidak suka pada para tetua. "Apakah dia makan teratur di sana?" Dia bergumam pelan. "Atau jangan-jangan bertengkar dengan para tertua sampai terluka?" Sakura mengerutkan kening. Sebelum Sakura sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, katak Naruto muncul di depannya.

Katak itu menyodorkan empat tangkai bunga ke arah Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum, menerima bunga-bunga itu. Dia tersenyum lebar, mengendus bunga-bunga itu. "Ayo lihat apa arti dari semua ini."

Sakura meraih bunga berwarna violet. Bunga itu mempunyai lima kelopak dengan sejumput warna putih di tengah kelopaknya. "Crocus." Sakura membaca dari bukunya. "Artinya… _cheerfulness_. Keceriaan."

Dia meraih bunga yang lain. Bunga berbentuk bulat berwarna putih bersih, dengan banyak kelopak. "White Zinnia. _Goodness._ Kebaikan."

"Lily Calla." Sakura menyentuh bunga berwarna putih berkelopak satu itu. Putik berwarna kuning terang berada di tengah kelopak bunga. "_Beautiful._ Cantik."

"Dandelion." Sakura langsung mengenal bunga berkelopak kuning yang terakhir. "Ini artinya… _faithfulness_. Kesetiaan. _Happiness._ Kebahagiaan…"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. Apa maksud Naruto? Kenapa dia mengirim empat bunga dengan pesan-pesan ini? Sebelum Sakura meraih kertas untuk menulis surat pada Naruto, katak tersebut melompat-lompat ke arah meja Sakura. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya, mengikuti katak itu. "Ada apa di mejaku?" Sakura bertanya. Wanita itu duduk di depan mejanya, menatap katak itu dengan bingung. Namun, Sakura langsung terpaku ketika katak itu melompat di depan cermin.

Sakura menatap bayangannya sendiri.

_Cheerfulness._

_Goodness._

_Beautiful._

_Faithfulness._

_Happiness._

Semua itu dia.

Sakura terdiam, dia beranjak dari kursi dan kembali ke kasur. Wanita itu menyentuh empat bunga itu. "Ini semua… tentangku?" Dia menatap katak Naruto. Katak tersebut menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sakura tidak menjawab, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Gombal." Wanita itu berbisik. Dia membekap wajahnya. "Gombal. Gombal. Gombal… aku bukan semua itu." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Wajah Naruto muncul di kepalanya. Bahkan tanpa semua bunga itu, dia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto mencintainya.

Dia sudah tahu dari dulu namun Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit perasaan Naruto. Dia bahagia dengan kehadiran Naruto di sisinya. Dia sudah puas. Namun… lagi-lagi dia merasa bersalah karena dia mengabaikan perasaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak pantas. Aku tidak pantas untuk lelaki itu." Sakura berbisik. Suaranya bergetar. Sejak dulu dia sudah mengejar Sasuke tanpa henti. Dia tidak lagi mencintai Sasuke, namun dia tahu bahwa Naruto masih mengira bahwa yang ada di hatinya masih Sasuke. Mau sampai kapan pun, dia selalu melukai perasaan Naruto. "Aku tidak pantas untuk Naruto… Sebaiknya dia mencari wanita lain. Wanita yang bisa membuatnya bahagia." Sakura mengusap air mata dari wajahnya.

Benar. Naruto membutuhkan wanita yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

_Tapi siapa?_

Sakura membayangkan Naruto yang tersenyum canggung setiap kali menerima hadiah dari wanita lain. Dia membayangkan Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Dan dia membayangkan Naruto yang menyeringai lebar setiap kali mengajaknya kencan.

Naruto yang bersedia melakukan apa pun untuknya.

Naruto yang rela mati demi melindunginya.

Naruto yang tersenyum girang jika menerima bentou darinya, meski bentou itu hancur.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membuat lelaki _baka_ itu bahagia. Betul kan?" Sakura bertanya pada katak itu, beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring. "Dan hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bahagia." Sakura terdiam, menatap buku di sampingnya. "Hana no Gakure..."

**xxx**

Naruto benci dengan semua tetua itu. Jujur saja. Dia tahu bahwa desa ini masih kecil dan tidak berpengalaman untuk bertransaksi dengan desa lain. Tapi… apakah membakar padang bunga dan membangun penginapan bisa membuat desa ini lebih maju? Desa ini tidak akan dinamakan Hana no Gakure lagi kalau begitu.

Dan tentu saja, setiap kali dia membuka mulutnya, si tetua selalu mendelik, mengatakan bahwa dia masih muda dan belum tahu tentang politik. "Kakek tua bangka. Aku sudah tahu kenapa Tsunade-_baachan_ benci kalian." Naruto mendengus. Dia sengaja kabur dari mereka seusai rapat dan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga. Dia ingin memberikan semua bunga itu pada Sakura.

Tapi jika mengingat soal bunga… kenapa Sakura tidak membalasnya?

"Dia marah karena aku memujinya?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap kataknya dengan bingung. Katak itu hanya melompat-lompat, dengan girang melahap serangga yang berani mendekati bunga. "Tentu. Semut lebih penting daripada tuanmu ini." Naruto mendengus, mengibaskan jubahnya dan berjalan pergi dari kataknya. "Kau juga sama seperti para tetua itu, mengabaikanku."

"Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto menengadah, menatap Kiyo yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Maaf… tentang semua tetua tadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan padang bunga ini dibakar." Naruto meletakkan keranjang yang penuh bunga itu dan menatap Kiyo dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu." Kiyo tersenyum. "Naruto-_sama_. Ada seseorang yang mau bertemu denganmu. Ikut denganku."

"Oh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia menundukkan tubuh, mengambil keranjang bunganya dan berjalan mengikuti Kiyo. Dia meneguk ludah ketika Kiyo masuk ke dalam pondoknya. "Emm… ini… ruangan pribadimu… bagaimana kalau ada yang menyangka…"

"Naruto-_sama_." Nada tajam itu membuat Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam. Lelaki pirang itu tidak sempat untuk melihat isi pondok sang kepala desa. Matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok wanita berambut pink panjang dengan mata hijau bundar.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berseru girang. Lelaki itu tertawa, langsung menjatuhkan keranjangnya dan melompat ke arah Sakura. Tangannya melingkar di sekitar bahu Sakura. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di balik lekukan leher Sakura, tersenyum lebar ketika merasakan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau berlebihan." Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto, melirik ke arah Kiyo dengan tatapan malu. "Kiyo-_san_…"

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Kiyo berujar polos, keluar dari pondoknya.

"Eh?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kiyo-_san_ memang tidak bisa melihat, Sakura-_chan_. Matanya buta." Naruto melepaskan pelukan, menatap wajah Sakura. "Astaga… aku merindukanmu." Dia kembali memeluk sahabatnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka memulai aksi saling memeluk ini.

Semua ini bermula setelah pertarungan dengan Pein. Sakura memeluk Naruto sebagai rasa terima kasih. Dan entah bagaimana, setelah waktu berlalu, mereka bisa saling memeluk sekarang.

Sebagai sahabat.

Sakura meneguk ludah. "Hei, Naruto. Aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin bicara."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Tentu." Dia mundur selangkah. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa ada yang aneh. Ada yang salah. Dia memasang senyuman paksa. "Ada apa?"

"Ini…" Sakura mengulurkan empat batang bunga. "Aku ingin mengembalikan semua ini."

Naruto terpaku, menatap bunga yang dikirimnya tiga hari lalu pada Sakura. "Kau… tidak suka?" Naruto berbisik, tidak bisa menahan nada terlukanya.

"Aku suka." Sakura cepat-cepat membalas. "Aku… hanya merasa kalau aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini, Naruto."

"Omong kosong. Kau…"

"Naruto." Sakura memotong. "Ingat ketika kita masih enam belas tahun? Aku mengejarmu di musim dingin, di tengah salju. Aku mengakui cinta padamu. Ingat?"

Naruto terdiam, menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Dan itu bohong." Naruto langsung memotong. "Kau mencintai Sasuke."

Sakura menggertakkan gigi, dia mengepalkan tinju. "Aku mencintai Sasuke. Kau benar." Sakura tertawa pahit. "Dan aku rela membunuh Sasuke. Supaya kau tidak terluka lagi." Mata hijaunya mendelik tajam.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi." Naruto cepat-cepat tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan Sakura. "Kau bisa mencintainya dengan bebas sekarang. Dia sudah bukan kriminal. Dia sudah _teme_ yang kita berdua kenal."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Naruto…" Dia berbisik pelan, suaranya bergetar. Senyuman Naruto terlihat pahit, namun tulus. Lelaki ini… mau sampai mana dia berkorban? Berkorban deminya? Sakura menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk menahan tangis. "Kau… kau menyukaiku. Kau _mencintaiku_. Aku tahu, Naruto. Tanpa semua bunga, tanpa semua pujian, tanpa ucapan… aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Aku bisa melihat dari matamu. Dan kenapa…"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto memeras tangan Sakura. "Dan aku jatuh cinta ketika melihat senyumanmu yang manis itu. Senyumanmu ketika kau melihat Sasuke. Jadi aku… sampai sekarang mencintaimu yang tersenyum seperti itu ke arah… ADUH!" Naruto menjerit ketika merasakan tinjuan yang mendarat di kepalanya. Dia melongo, memegang kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau lebih buta dari Kiyo-_san_." Sakura menggeram. "Makanya kubilang kalau kau itu _baka_! Itu kejadian di umur berapa hah?!"

"Li… lima tahu… ADUH! Ampun! Ampun, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menyabet keranjang bunga, cepat-cepat melindungi kepalanya dengan keranjang itu, tidak ingin Sakura menghantam kepalanya lagi.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu." Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya. "Sekarang, kepada siapa aku tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja pada Sasu…"

Sakura menggeram, membuat Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat, membayangkan Sakura. Dia mencoba untuk membayangkan sosok Sakura yang tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Dia mencari-cari bayangan itu. Sosok Sakura yang masih genin. Sosok Sakura yang masih murid akademi. Hanya itulah sosok yang tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Hanya itulah sosok yang terus melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Dan… Sakura yang sekarang…

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Sakura yang menatapnya. Naruto terpaku, seakan-akan tersedot di dalam mata hijau Sakura.

Sejak kapan… mata itu selalu melihatnya?

"Kau tahu… aku datang ke tempat ini tanpa memberitahu siapa pun. Namun ajaibnya, Kiyo-_san_ langsung tahu kalau aku adalah wanita idaman sang hokage dan mengijinkanku masuk." Sakura berbisik. "Dia bilang padaku… kalau sudah waktunya kau berhenti berkorban dan mencari kebahagianmu sendiri."

"Sakura-_chan_… aku tidak akan…"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk bilang padamu…" Sakura meneguk ludah, menyodorkan empat bunga pemberian Naruto. "… kalau aku ingin menjadi kebahagian itu."

"Hah?" Naruto hanya bisa melongo. "Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Sakura tertawa. "Naruto. Bolehkah aku menjadi _dandelion_-mu?" Sakura mengangkat bunga yang berarti kebahagiaan itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Apakah kali ini kau mau mempercayaiku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Sakura dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Kau gila." Naruto berbisik, suaranya tercekat.

"Aku yakin kalau aku cukup waras." Sakura mendengus. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan di detik kemudian, Naruto langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di balik leher Sakura. Wanita itu bisa mendengar suara isakan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Haah… apa yang harus kulakukan? Hokage terkuat menangis karena mendengar pernyataan cinta?" Sakura menepuk rambut Naruto. "Benar-benar tidak tertebak."

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikkan pelan itu terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, menempelkan bibirnya di pelipis Naruto. "Aku tahu."

**xxx**

"Ini _primrose_." Naruto menyelipkan bunga mungil di balik telinga Sakura. "Artinya… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Dan ini… _rose_. Artinya 'I love you'." Naruto kembali menyelipkan bunga di balik rambutnya.

"Setelah beberapa minggu di tempat ini... kau jadi gila bunga sekarang ya." Sakura mendengus, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. "Buka toko bunga sana, bersama Ino."

"Tidak mau." Naruto menjulurkan lidah, kembali menyelipkan bunga di kepala Sakura. "Ini _gloxinia_."

"Artinya?"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama." Naruto menyeringai.

"Gombal sekali kau." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menggandeng tangan Naruto dan keluar dari pondok. "Kau tahu, orang akan mengiraku gila kalau aku kembali dengan semua bunga ini di kepalaku!" Sakura berseru dengan wajah merah padam, malu. Namun, dia tetap membiarkan Naruto menyelipkan semua bunga-bunga itu di balik rambutnya yang panjang.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, para tetua dan Kiyo berada di tempat yang tidak jauh, mengamati sepasang kekasih itu.

"Akhirnya… hokage-_sama_ mendapatkan kekasih." Salah satu tetua berujar.

"Gosip kalau hokage itu tidak 'subur' bisa padam juga."

"Keturunan yang sangat berbakat akan lahir tak lama lagi. Gabungan antara cakra yang kuat dari Naruto dan kecerdasan dari Sakura."

"Dan tentunya semua itu berkat Hana no Gakure." Kiyo membalas dengan lembut, tersenyum lebar.

Para tertua terbungkam. Mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan pandangan bersalah. "Tentang rapat untuk membakar padang bunga ini… Kita lupakan."

"Kami akan menyediakan dana untuk membangun penginapan."

"Ah, terima kasih atas pengertiannya." Kiyo tersenyum semakin lebar. "Sebelum kalian kembali ke Konoha, aku mempunyai sedikit hadiah untuk hokage-_sama _dan kekasihnya."

"Akan kami berikan pada…"

"Ah, tidak jadi." Kiyo tersenyum misterius. "Hadiah ini untuk nanti saja."

**xxx**

Hadiah dari Kiyo disampaikan kepada Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno setahun kemudian.

Tentu saja hadiah itu berbentuk tanaman.

Berbagai macam bunga dikirim ke Konoha pada hari itu.

_Celandine_, yang berarti 'joy to come' digantung di depan pintu rumah.

_Lotus_, bunga yang berarti 'affection beyond grave' dipajang di samping pintu.

Kelopak bunga _stephanotis_, yang berarti 'happiness in marriage' ditaburkan ke arah dua pengantin itu.

Dan bibit pohon sakura ditanam di perkarangan luas kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Pohon yang berarti 'awal yang baru'.

Ketika semua tamu sedang sibuk tertawa dan menari, dua pengantin itu duduk di perkarangan rumah mereka dengan tangan bertaut.

"Setiap hari yang kujalani bersama denganmu adalah awal yang baru. Dan aku berjanji untuk terus mencintaimu, pada pandangan pertama, di setiap hari yang baru itu."

"Meski aku sudah menjadi nenek-nenek tua?"

"Pada waktu itu, aku sendiri sudah menjadi kakek-kakek tua dan hanya kau wanita paling cantik di mataku."

"_Baka_."

"Dan aku _baka_ milikmu." Naruto menyeringai lebar, menundukkan kepala dan mengecup bibir istrinya.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: sekali lagi... HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY! Dan dengan fiction ini... LAFSEvent resmi dibuka! :D**

**Ayo post fiction yang banyak buat meramaikan event ini! Post dari sekarang sampai besok (4 April) jam 16.00 WIB yaa :D**

**Semoga readers sekalian suka sama fiction ini dan sampai jumpa di fiction berikutnya!**

**PS: semua arti bunga itu aku dapet dari blog tentang bunga :)**

**bagi yang mau tahu lebih banyak tentang arti-arti bunga, PM aja ya, aku kasih linknya :)**


End file.
